First Impression
by n4oK0
Summary: Don't judge a book by its cover. A YunJae Fanfics. Genderswitch.


**Title :**First Impression  
**Pairing :**YunJae, a little bit Yoosu.  
**Genre :**Romance  
**Rating :**pg13  
**Disclaimer :**all casts are belong to their self and God  
**Warning :**Un-betaed, Genderswitch  
**Summary**** : **Don't judge a book by its cover

Jaejoong tidak akan mengira bahwa dia akan menikah dengan lelaki yang menjadi suaminya sekarang. Pertemuan awal mereka tidaklah seindah seperti cerita dongeng atau drama romantis di televisi. Sebaliknya, di pertemuan pertama mereka Jaejoong sama sekali tidak terkesan dengan suaminya itu.

Jaejoong, seperti wanita karir yang sukses pada umumnya, memiliki keinginan untuk mempunyai rumah sendiri. Setelah bekerja keras dan cukup menabung akhirnya keinginan itu terwujud. Jaejoong baru saja membeli rumah yang dekat dengan kantornya dan juga dekat dengan rumah sahabatnya, Park Junsu, sehingga ia bisa sering mampir untuk sekedar ngobrol (bergosip lebih tepatnya), berbelanja bersama, atau meminta bantuan karena Jaejoong baru saja pindah rumah (sebenarnya ini tujuan asli wanita cantik ini membeli rumah dekat dengan Junsu).

Pindah rumah yang dilakukan Jaejoong hampir selesai. Hanya tinggal beberapa penyesuaian untuk beberapa perabotan. Hari itu Jaejoong berniat mampir ke rumah Junsu untuk mengajaknya belanja keperluan rumah baru Jaejoong. Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan kantornya, Jaejoong langsung beranjak menuju rumah Junsu.

Junsu bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi atau terlalu formal, sehingga setiap Jaejoong berkunjung, dia akan langsung masuk kerumahnya. Betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong saat dia melihat seorang laki-laki duduk santai di sofa keluarga Junsu. Sang pria menatap sekilas ke arah Jaejoong setelah mendengar pintu depan terbuka. Junsu yang juga mendengar pintu depan terbuka segera menghampiri ruang tamu dan menemukan Jaejoong dan Yunho agak sedikit canggung. Jaejoong masih terus memandangi Yunho, nama lelaki itu, dengan pandangan herannya. Melihat keadaan canggung tersebut, Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong dan menepuk pundaknya agar dia sadar.

"Hei! Jangan melamun dipintu. Ayo masuk." Ajak Junsu sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk masuk kerumahnya dan duduk disofa. Jaejoong duduk dipinggir sofa sambil sesekali menatap ke arah Yunho yang terus menunduk.

Jaejoong terus berpikir bahwa penampilan Yunho agak sedikit _old fashioned_ mungkin merujuk ke arah norak, dengan celana panjang yang mungkin kepanjangan karena dilihat dari Yunho yang melipat bagian bawah celananya, kemeja yang terlihat kuno ditutupi sweaternya yang agak kebesaran. Belum lagi warna dari celana dan atasannya yang _mismatch_. Jaejoong sempat berpikir bagaimana dia berpakaian untuk kerja jika seleranya seperti itu.

Jaejoong tidak menganggap dirinya _Fashion Diva_ tapi penampilan pria ini sangatlah tidak menarik. Padahal menurut Jaejoong badan Yunho cukup tinggi dan tegap. Dan wajahnya juga cukup tampan (mungkin malah sangat tampan). Namun selera berpakaiannya buruk.

"Kenalkan Jaejoong, ini Jung Yunho,kakak sepupu Yochun. Dia baru datang kemarin untuk membantu usaha Yochun, tapi karena Yunho belum dapat apartemen sendiri jadi untuk sementara dia akan menginap dirumahku." Jelas Junsu walaupun tidak diminta oleh Jaejoong. Ucapan Junsu menyadarkan Jaejoong bahwa ia masih terus menatap Yunho dari atas kepala sampai kaki. Jaejoong ingat ucapan ibunya bahwa tidak baik menilai orang berdasarkan penampilannya. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hi. Aku Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Jaejoong.

"J..ju..Jung Yu..Yun.. Yunho. Jung Yunho." Sahutnya memperkenalkan diri sambil menundukkan kepala. Jaejoong makin mengerutkan alisnya karena Yunho terbata-bata seperti itu. Jaejoong kemudian ingat untuk apa dia mengunjungi Junsu, lalu mulai berbicara dengan Junsu sembari memintanya untuk menemani Jaejoong belanja keperluan rumah barunya. Dan sekedar ramah tamah dengan Yunho karena

Yunho adalah tamu Junsu, Jaejoong sesekali mengajak Yunho berbicara walaupun dijawab dengan terbata-bata dan sangat singkat. Jaejoong tidak mau terlalu ambil peduli.

**Esok hari**

Jaejoong sedang merapikan rumah barunya. Ia berusaha memasang tirai barunya saat dia sadar bahwa bor kecilnya bermasalah. Dia menghela nafas kesal dan beranjak pergi kerumah Junsu untuk meminjam bor punya Yochun suaminya.

Saat dia tiba di rumah Junsu, Yunho berada ditempat yang sama seperti saat Jaejoong pertama kali melihatnya. Jaejoong memasuki rumah untuk mencari Junsu dan menemukan Junsu sedang didapur menyiapkan makan siang. Jaejoong segera menanyakan apakah Junsu dapat meminjamkannya bor kecil punya Yochun yang dibutuhkan oleh Jaejoong untuk memasang tirainya.

"Ada Jae. Tapi Yochun yang menyimpannya dan aku tidak tahu dimana biasanya dia meletakkan peralatannya itu." Jelas Junsu sedikit menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu Jaejoong. Sebenarnya bisa saja Jaejoong membeli bor kecil yang baru di toko, tapi dia sedang malas karena toko perkakas agak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Ya sudah. Aku akan kembali saja besok. Aku lagi malas pergi untuk membelinya. _Thanks_ Su-ie." Ucap Jae sambil beranjak meninggalkan Junsu untuk pulang kerumahnya. Namun tiba-tiba saat Jaejoong berbalik, Yunho berdiri didepannya.

"Ya Tuhan! Yunho-shi, kau mengejutkan aku." Teriak jaejoong memegang dadanya. Yunho hanya menunduk malu. Kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang kotak perkakas.

"Ka..kalau kau ti..tid..tidak ke..keb..keberatan, aku m..ma..mau membantumu." Tawarnya. Jaejoong terkejut mendengar tawaran itu. Tidak hanya itu, tapi Yunho bersedia mengantar Jaejoong kerumahnya dengan mobil miliknya sekalian dia membantu Jaejoong. Kebetulan hari itu Jaejoong memang pergi kerumah Junsu dengan naik bus.

Jaejoong sedikit ragu dengan tawaran Yunho. Mengingat Yunho kelihatannya tidak bisa diandalkan dari semua tingkah lakunya. Namun Jaejoong berpikir tidak ada salahnya menerima bantuan dari Yunho. Sepertinya Yunho bukan orang yang berbahaya. Jika iya, Junsu sudah pasti akan menarik tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala imutnya kuat-kuat untuk mengisyaratkan agar Jaejoong menolak tawaran Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk lalu mereka pergi ke garasi luar untuk mengambil mobil Yunho dan pergi ke rumah Jaejoong.

Setibanya di rumah Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengajak Yunho, yang sudah menurunkan kotak perkakasnya dari mobil, untuk masuk. Segera saja Yunho mulai bekerja memasang tirai-tirai itu dirumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak mengira bahwa Yunho sangat terampil memasang tirai-tirai itu. Jaejoong terkesan dengan cara kerja Yunho yang berhati-hati agar tidak merusak pinggiran jendela Jaejoong. Dari satu ruangan ke ruangan yang lain, Yunho membantu Jaejoong memasang tirai-tirai tersebut.

Karena merasa janggal jika tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali, maka Jaejoong terkadang mengajak Yunho berbicara, menanyakan hal-hal mengenai hidupnya dan hal-hal tidak penting. Mendengar Yunho bercerita, Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho bekerja dengan Yochun dalam bisnis restoran milik Yochun. Dia juga sudah tidak tinggal dengan orangtuanya lagi karena orang tua Yunho memutuskan untuk tetap menetap di Inggris.

Dari percakapan itu, Jaejoong menyadari bahwa Yunho tidak berbicara terbata-bata saat Jaejoong ada dibelakangnya. Sebaliknya, suaranya sangat jelas, tenang dan lembut. Jaejoong jadi heran mengapa saat berhadapan langsung dengannya, dia begitu kikuk dan gagap. Setelah selesai memasang semua tirai dirumah Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengajak Yunho untuk makan siang bersama. Setidaknya itu untuk membalas kebaikan Yunho yang mau membantunya memasang semua tirai yang ada. Yunho menyanggupinya dengan malu-malu. Dan sekali lagi Jaejoong melihat kekikukan dan kegagapan Yunho saat bertemu muka dengannya.

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

Tin..Tin..! Suara kalkson tersebut agak sedikit mengejutkan Jaejoong yang sedang mencari taksi untuk pulang. Dia baru saja selesai berbelanja setelah pulang kerja tadi. Jaejoong bermaksud naik taksi karena barang belanjaannya banyak. Dia tidak sadar bahwa jiwa belanja menggila saat di departemen store tadi terpapang sale secara besar-besaran. Jaejoong menoleh ke samping saat dia melihat seorang lelaki keluar dari mobilnya yang dia parkir tidak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong berdiri. Jaejoong mengenali lelaki itu.

"Yunho-shi!" panggil Jaejoong sambil berjalan membawa barang belanjaannya ke arah Yunho. Jaejoong dan Yunho membungkuk sebentar. Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Yunho dan menyebabkan pipi Yunho memerah karena malu.

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil terus menatap Yunho. Yunho hanya menunjuk kearah belakang Jaejoong. Jarinya terarah pada semua restoran italia yang cukup ramai dengan pengunjung.

"Kau habis dari sana?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi dan dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Yunho. Jajeoong masih tersenyum menanggapi tingkah Yunho yang terlihat lucu dengan sifat pemalunya.

"Oke kalau begitu. Aku duluan ya Yunho-shi. Sepertinya tadi saat aku lihat kebelakang ada taksi yang akan kemari. Aku harus segera pulang kalau tidak mau kucingku mati kelaparan." Ucap Jaejoong beranjak pergi. Namun tiba-tiba saja tangan Jaejoong ditarik oleh Yunho. Jaejoong menatap heran kearah Yunho sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya membuatnya terlihat imut dan semakin membuat wajah Yunho memerah.

"Ka..kalau kau ti..tid..tidak ke..keb..keberatan, Jaejoong-shi, aku b..bi..bisa mengantarmu p..pu..pulang." Mendengar tawaran itu Jaejoong terlihat senang dan langsung mengangguk setuju, walaupun Jaejoong tidak mengerti mengapa dia sangat senang dengan ajakan Yunho. Mereka berdua masuk ke mobil Yunho dan melintasi jalan menuju rumah Jaejoong. Selama perjalanan pulang, Yunho hanya diam dan Jaejoong hanya melihat ke luar jendela. Sesekali dia melirik kearah Yunho yang serius menyetir. Mereka tiba dirumah Jaejoong tidak lama setelahnya.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan hendak keluar dari mobil, tiba-tiba Yunho memanggilnya.

"Jaejoong-shi!" Jaejoong menatap Yunho, membatalkan niatnya untuk keluar dari mobil. Yunho menarik nafas dan menatap balik ke Jaejoong.

"Sab..Sabtu ini, Yoochun dan Junsu s..ser..serta be..beb..beberapa temanku ak..akan _h..hang out_ di res..restoran i..it..itali yang ta..tadi kau li..lihat. Kau m..ma..mau i..ik.. ikut?" tanyanya pelan, masih terbata-bata. Jaejoong kelihatan seperti berpikir apakah dia akan menerima tawaran itu. Namun tidak lama ia memberikan senyuman termanisnya dan menerima ajakan Yunho. Yunho pun tanpa sadar tersenyum.

Dari ajakan itulah, Jaejoong dan Yunho menjadi lebih dekat. Dan 6 bulan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Orang lain mungkin berpikir, itu waktu yang singkat untuk mengenal seseorang dan menikah. Tapi tidak bagi Jaejoong dan juga Yunho. Jaejoong masih ingat saat mereka mengucapkan sumpah untuk sehidup semati, Yunho masih juga kikuk dan terbata-bata walau tidak separah saat Jaejoong pertama kali berkenalan dengannya. Jaejoong sempat bertanya kenapa Yunho begitu kikuk saat berhadapan dengan Jaejoong karena jelas saat ini Yunho tidak lagi seperti itu.

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil dan menjelaskan bahwa dia gugup dan _speechless _begitu melihat kecantikan Jaejoong. Yunho berkata bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersentuh mendengar itu dan tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Yunho. Yunho menatap balik Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan dengan perlahan memperpendek jarak mereka untuk mencium bibir Jaejong lembut.

Jaejoong bersyukur dia tidak mengikuti ucapan orang mengenai kesan pertama adalah hal terpenting untuk memulai sesuatu. Karena jika iya, Jaejoong tidak mungkin dapat memiliki suami yang mengagumkan seperti Yunho. Walaupun Yunho buta warna, alasan dari _fashion disaster_ seorang Jung Yunho, hal itu tidak mengurangi cinta Jaejoong pada suaminya. Karena tentu saja soal itu sudah diurus oleh Jaejoong, karena jujur saja untuk apa mempunyai istri yang seorang _fashion stylist_ terkenal jika tidak bisa membantu _fashion style_ sang suami.

**End**


End file.
